


再一次/one more time/もう一度

by 冰淇淋龙 (mabinogi114514)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Granblue fantasy - Fandom, グランブルーファンタジー, 碧蓝幻想
Genre: M/M, 关于生日的故事, 有记忆的贝利尔和无记忆的路西法, 现代paro/现パロ/Modern Paro, 贝法/ベリファー/belifaa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabinogi114514/pseuds/%E5%86%B0%E6%B7%87%E6%B7%8B%E9%BE%99
Summary: 贝法，现代paro，有记忆的贝利尔和无记忆的路西法，关于生日的故事。
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), ベリアル/ルシファー, 贝利尔/路西法
Kudos: 4





	再一次/one more time/もう一度

大楼上的射灯有规律地转动着，一束又一束金色的灯光朝着黑色的天空摆动，这座闪耀的建筑是整个城市的中心，设计图上那让人瞠目结舌的高度让它在建成之前就已声名显赫，无论站在这个城市的哪个角落，这些金色的光束都难以被忽视，人们仰望着这由人类创造出来的奇迹。

不是的，不应该是这样的。

它们耀眼而刺目，既是降临于世间的希望，也是威严与恐惧的化身，它们带来生，也带来死。

可现在的它们连夜空都无法穿透，弱小、黯淡……被当做装饰品点缀在那栋高楼上，机械地摆动着。

它们是什么？

疼痛阻止了路西法继续思考下去，每次都是这样，大脑好像在拒绝着什么，他感到头痛欲裂，冷汗顺着脸颊滴下，呼吸也开始变得急促。

可路西法不想放弃，潜意识里告诉自己这是件很重要的事情——他绝对不能忘掉的事情。

好像有谁在呼喊着自己的名字，渐渐地，人群开始嘈杂起来，可路西法开始听不懂他们在说什么，大脑似乎已经失去了理解语言的能力，但声音还是不断地传了过来。

这些人为什么要用那种表情看着自己，怜悯、慌乱、惊恐……

这个黑色的男人是谁，他在说着什么，自己什么时候……为什么再一次倒在地上了，他为什么在抱着……抱着是什么意思？为什么是再一次？

耳鸣声越来越重，路西法感觉意识在离自己远去，他躺在谁的怀里，望着天空，那些光束还在缓缓转动着，突然间，那些嘈杂的声音消失了，所有人都消失了，只剩下那些金色的光束，它们突然改变了轨迹，从天空中落下，朝着自己——

■■■■■■■■·■■■■！

像是触发了什么机关一样，躺在床上的路西法猛然起身坐直了，这个突如其来的举动把贝利尔吓了一跳。

“法桑，没事吧？”

黑色的头发、外套、衬衣……这个男人的外貌逐渐和路西法记忆里的贝利尔重合，不过还是搞不清目前的状况，这里看起来像是医院，为什么自己会在这种地方醒来。

“因为你昨天突然在街上倒下了，睁着眼睛、冒着冷汗，一直不停地抽搐着，当时可真是吓坏我了，旁边的人也都在看着。”

路西法试图回忆昨晚的事情，但是除了准备出门的那一部分之外，其他全都记不起来了，自己为什么会在街上昏倒也完全没有线索，从贝利尔口中得知自己也没被查出什么问题，医生的嘱托只是简单的一句“压力太大，注意休息”。

在路西法的要求下，贝利尔陪同着路西法在当天下午就办理了出院手续，回到了家里。路西法独自坐在沙发上，电视里播放着天气预报，扭头望向厨房，贝利尔正在忙活着晚餐。

一直以来都是如此，贝利尔会准备好一切，一日三餐、换洗的衣服、定期给书架换上新读物……自己是十八岁那时来到贝利尔的家里的，被继父赶出家门，在楼下遇到了似乎早已等候自己多时的贝利尔，明明素未谋面，对方却叫出了自己的名字。

看起来三十上下的年纪，穿着一身黑色，轻佻的男性——这是贝利尔留给路西法的第一印象。

罪犯？变态？跟踪狂？这些都无所谓了，事情还能糟糕到哪去呢。

从记事起，那些流言就时常传到自己的耳朵里，因为自己长得不像父母中的任何一个。离婚、搬家、再婚、重新开始生活……一年后，母亲死了在产台上，家里只剩下自己和继父。他看着自己的眼神不像是看着“儿子”，而是累赘、老鼠、杂碎、垃圾……诸如此类的东西。

高中毕业的那一天，继父终于将自己赶了出去。

路西法接受了贝利尔的慷慨，住进了贝利尔家里，毕竟除了那里，路西法无处可去。

贝利尔熟悉自己的一切，像是自己和他早就在一起生活了很多年一样，饮食习惯、起床时间、相处方式、性格、经历……包括很多自己没和其他人说起过的细节，虽然很可疑，但路西法也不打算去深究，怎样都好，无所谓了。

这十八年的人生，路西法都是抱着这样的态度生活的，对什么都无所谓、无论什么事情都提不起兴趣，他总感觉自己好像不属于这个世界，和所有人都格格不入，好像有什么看不见的墙壁将自己和其他人隔开了。

但是贝利尔好像不属于墙壁外的那一部分。

路西法也不知道为什么，可直觉告诉他是这样的。这个人确实认识“路西法”，很久很久以前，一直跟在自己身旁……头又开始痛了起来。

“法桑，晚饭的时间到了。”

“法桑”这个称呼，路西法没有拒绝，明明自己的年纪比贝利尔小了不少，他把这当成了贝利尔的某种趣味，既然自己寄人篱下，做出适当的让步也是理所当然的。

晚餐是番茄牛肉烩饭，味道作为家庭料理来说算是无可挑剔，也不知道贝利尔去哪里学来的，明明看起来像是那种只会从外面买饭回家吃的男性，但是意外地是个家务全能选手。

盘子不久之后便见了底，正准备把起身回到客厅的时候，贝利尔声音恰好从桌子的另一侧传来，打断了路西法的动作。

“明天我们出去吃饭吧，偶尔换换口味也不错。”

这种事情值得跟我汇报的吗？更有价值的消息再……

脑海里回响着这样的声音，和自己一样的语气。

但路西法只是点了点头，回到了客厅。

这种情况不是第一次了，是从贝利尔出现之后开始的，最近越来越频繁，一次又一次，路西法觉得自己可能是精神分裂，或者快疯了也说不定。

不知不觉已经到了上床睡觉的时间，路西法回到了自己的房里。他和贝利尔都有着自己单独的卧室。路西法被带到这里时一切都被打理好了，贝利尔看起来早有准备，屋内的布置很有家的气息，让人感到安心——如果忽略掉玻璃柜里摆着的相框的话。

路西法躺在床上，目光投向屋角的玻璃陈列柜。

柜子里的相框装着的是路西法从孩童时期开始到高中的各种照片，有一些照片路西法自己都没见过，刚刚出生时在保温箱中熟睡的样子、运动会期间一个人坐在台阶上、在快要打烊的便利店里买面包、被同学戏弄拿走钥匙之后独自站在没有人的家门前……

第一次来到这间屋子的时候，贝利尔顺便给路西法介绍了一下这些照片。贝利尔似乎并不介意自己的珍藏被当事人发现，他说得绘声绘色，整个人眉飞目舞，仿佛自己就在那里见证着一切。

沉浸在回忆里，路西法的意识开始模糊起来，不知道什么时候睡着了。房门传来了咔哒一声，把手转动了一下，锁上了。

自从贝利尔进入次元狭缝之后，就再没有遇见过路西法，他跟丢了。

次元狭缝里是漫无边际的白色，充斥着虚无的世界，无论往哪看都没有路西法的身影，无论朝哪走都到不了尽头。

不知道走了多久，也许有十天，也许是十个星期，也许已经十年。

周围的一切渐渐变暗，人们的声音隔着什么从外面传来，沉闷、遥远，自己像是沉于水底，又像是被关在了壶中。

不知道过了多久，周围开始变亮，那些声音也开始清晰起来，身上带着痛感，本能驱使自己发出了吵闹而又刺耳的声音。

周围的一切都很陌生，没有见过的器械，浅色的帘子，穿着白色制服的人们……

一股巨大的孤独感将贝利尔包围，心脏像是被什么东西攥住了一样，压得他有些喘不过气。

这是另一个世界吗？那么，路西法也会在这里吗？

时间流逝，贝利尔逐渐了解了这个世界，这是空之世界完全不同的地方，自己也没有了曾经的力量，但这些年来他一直在不断寻找着，直到十二年后的某一天。

贝利尔从梦中惊醒的那一刻，某个医院里的新生儿降生了。他像是梦游一样，摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起，等贝利尔意识过来之后，自己已经站在了保温箱前。

那张脸，贝利尔一辈子也不会忘记。

没等自己反应过来，护士已经强行把自己拽走，坐在医院的走廊上，贝利尔在其他人眼里看起来像个精神不太正常的孩子，赤着脚，穿着睡衣，神情恍惚地迈入医院里，对其他人的搭话没有任何回应，像个穿越了时间来到了此处的幽灵，一个来自过去的幽灵。

几十分钟后，父母将贝利尔接走了，他们怎么也想不通自己的孩子是怎么在深夜一个人走到了几公里之外的医院里，闯入了育儿室。

贝利尔和路西法再一次相遇了，自那时起，贝利尔就开始关注着路西法。从开始的想办法从各种人手中搞到照片，到后来自己购置相机亲自拍摄，贝利尔为了搜集路西法的消息陷入了近乎痴狂的状态。最后，在那一日，他将路西法带离了那个束缚了他十八年的家。

早上七点。

伴随着哗的一声，晨光从窗帘的一侧倾泻而下，从窗台溢出，进入屋内，一直漫到了路西法的床前。

天已经亮了。

贝利尔把路西法摇醒，路西法不耐烦地起床，穿上衣服走向厨房。

桌上已经准备好了早餐，吃过之后路西法开始看书或者电视，等到下午的时候就会和贝利尔一起出门，吃晚饭，然后回家，洗漱睡觉。

贝利尔在阳台打着电话，隔着玻璃门没法听清他在说什么，大概十几分钟之后贝利尔回到了客厅，和路西法简单地交代了一下餐厅已经预约好了的事情，之后便坐下来和路西法一起看电视，时间就这么过去了。

晚上五点。

侍应生们一边把餐车推上来一边唱着happy birthday to you在路西法看来是意料之中，却也有些意料之外。虽然贝利尔知道自己的生日并不奇怪，但是这是第一次有人给自己庆祝，庆祝自己的出生。

在路西法看来，生日是无关紧要的，它只是一个日期，一个符号，表达在某些年前自己在这个日子来到了世界上，在小学的时候，大家会在生日给朋友赠送礼物。

与其说是赠送，更像是一种“交换”，路西法是这么认为的。

在自己的生日收到了礼物，那么在他人过生日的时候，自己也要回敬一番。这是一项漫长而疲惫的交换仪式，路西法没有心情去做这种事情，虽然老师会把明天生日的孩子的名字写在黑板上，但是因为没在他人的生日上送出过礼物，所以路西法在自己生日的时候也得不到回礼。

庆祝也是没有的，不管是蛋糕还是丰盛的晚饭，因为没有人为自己的出生感到庆幸。

高中时期班上会时不时有同学来问路西法的生日是什么时候，路西法谁也没有告诉。在路西法看来，生日这种事情已经变成了“弱点”那样的存在，赠礼、回礼、人情、感恩……如果在生日的时候接受了他人的礼物，那就等于和别人建立了联系，自己是不需要这些东西的，从出生开始就有的那种怪异的孤独感让路西法无法融入这个世界，所以也无法感受到这种由交换得来的幸福……如果把这些话说出来，自己一定会被当成是怪人的吧。

伴随着歌声，餐厅里的其他客人们也跟着拍起手来，他们唱着同样的歌词，人群的歌声在餐厅中回响，从开始的参差不齐到后来的节奏一致，男人、女人、高声、低声……蛋糕上的烛光随着歌声轻轻摇晃。

“法桑，生日快乐，这是给你的礼物。”

贝利尔偏过身子，露出了身后不远处的露台，路西法的视线越过贝利尔的肩膀朝那边望去，傍晚的天空被夕阳染成了一片赤红色，路西法凝视着这片景色，晚霞本是再普通不过的东西，可这也是他梦中不断出现的场景，为什么贝利尔会知道？

“法桑，你看起来很吃惊的样子。”

路西法没有回答，他沉默地走向露台，餐厅的电视播报着世纪大楼的射灯因消防隐患而被强制拆除的消息，贝利尔站起身来，朝着路西法走去。

“现在，就让我们再一次看看这赤色的天空吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你能看到这里！因为各种原因，这篇文章是朋友代替我登陆了我的账号发布的，我无法看到评论和留言很抱歉！不过推特的留言我是可以看到的，我的推特是@mabinogi114514，最后，感谢帮我翻译了这段话的朋友！
> 
> ここまで読んでくれてありがとう！いろんな原因で、この文書は友達がかわりに私のアカウントをログインして発表した。文書のコメントが見れなくてごめんなさい！でもTwitterのコメントでしたらちゃんと見れますので、アカウントは「@mabinogi114514」。最後に、最後の二言三言を翻訳してくれた友達に感謝を！
> 
> Thank you for reading! Due to personal circumstance, my friend posted this for me. My apologies for those who comment below. If you want to reach out to me and share your thoughts please go to twi@mabinogi114514, I would love to see you there :3!! ps special thanks for translation and posting.


End file.
